


Head First, Past the Point of No Return

by Cosmosis12



Series: You Are My Sunshine [2]
Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Maknaeline, tzuchae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: Chaeyoung isn't sure about Chou Tzuyu and Tzuyu is determined to get her a girl.





	Head First, Past the Point of No Return

[Whole Heart by Gryffin & Bipolar Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWhMoGt0cs8)

_________________________________________ 

 

Chaeyoung isn't sure about Chou Tzuyu.

Somewhere along the way, they had gone from mere acquaintances, to the School Lunch Club (plus Dahyun), to ever the best of friends, to somewhere in between the lines of friends and something more.

But Chaeyoung isn't sure about this whole 'more than friends thing.'

Tzuyu has been nothing but forward since their sports bra and rolled jeans encounter. Not that Chaeyoung's noticed though- she's been too wrapped up in her head, in her own thoughts, to notice Tzuyu's advances these days. No, she's busy thinking, contemplating, running scenarios through her head, wondering how this is all going to work out.

She wonders about a lot of things, and she understands that at first glance, Tzuyu is the perfect package. She's Chaeyoung's ideal type- tall (taller than Chaeyoung anyway, but that's not exactly difficult,) calm, pretty, graceful. She's got an amazing smile, she’s funny and caring, and she's the perfect blanket-and-pillow fortress friend (or significant other, for that matter.)

But Chaeyoung begins to wonder if there is such thing as _too_ perfect, and when she thinks of perfect, she thinks of Tzuyu. Thus, a ferocious internal struggle begins- to suppress all romantic feelings or to act on them. That is Chaeyoung's current dilemma, and she sits on the couch next to Momo deliberating it.

Tzuyu, however, has no such inhibitions. Tzuyu is one of those people who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it- and when she knows what (or who) she wants, she isn’t easily swayed. She glances at Chaeyoung from the kitchen where she and Mina are preparing breakfast and is displeased to see Chaeyoung so casually leaning on Momo's shoulder as they both stare blankly at the TV playing morning cartoons. She gets even more agitated when Momo shifts and drapes an arm around Chaeyoung's small shoulders.

Tzuyu has never been one for subtlety, nor has she ever been a good liar. Mina almost asks what's wrong but she doesn't have to; Tzuyu's body language says it all, from her tense shoulders, wider stance, fierce stare, and tightened jaw- even the thickest member of TWICE can easily figure out what’s going on. Her body is angled towards the living room at all times and when Mina passes by to takes a peek, she instantly knows exactly what's up.

“Relax Tzu, Momo isn’t gonna do anything with Chae. Not when you’re standing here glaring at them like they’re criminals or something.”

Tzuyu doesn’t budge. “So are you saying that she will if I move?”

Mina almost smacks the taller girl.

She goes off on her way to prepare breakfast, leaving Tzuyu to loiter around their dining table pretending to clean up a nonexistent mess while she eyes the duo. She’s even more agitated when Dahyun joins them, instantly wrapping her arms around the only member smaller than herself in a bear hug with a signature cheery Dahyun-esque smile.

Mina rolls her eyes as she takes in the sight before her.  _“I can’t be bothered with this.”_

Tzuyu is finally forced from her staunch vigil when Sana screams for her from the designated unnie’s room- something about blue eyeshadow, glitter, and a fashion disaster. Whatever the case though, an unnie’s call is an unnie’s call and Tzuyu reluctantly drags herself away from the dining table to join Sana in her shared room.

Momo and Dahyun both heave a sigh of relief when the tallest member is finally out of sight. “Finally. Her glare had me worried.” Momo stretches her svelte limbs out, reaching her legs over Chaeyoung’s lap.

Dahyun shivers. “I thought she was gonna kill me when I sat down.” She unconsciously wraps her arms tighter around Chaeyoung who lets out a little whine of complaint.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chaeyoung questions them curiously, finally getting her head out of her own little world and into the cold reality that is life.

Momo and Dahyun share a glance and snicker. They pat her head and look at her with honey in their eyes, the same eyes that all the unnies’ in TWICE have for the smallest. “Nothing, Chaeyoung. Just how your girlfriend keeps glaring at us for breathing the same air as you.”

Chaeyoung frowns. “My girlfriend?”

Momo tilts her head. “Yes?"

“What girlfriend?”

Now it’s Dahyun’s turn to look confused. “You and…” She makes some random gestures with her hands indicating height, subsequently indicating Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung’s eyes widen in understanding.

“Oh! Oh, no. We- we’re not dating.” She trails off quietly at the end, her gaze falling to her hands as she yet again remembers her current dilemma. 

Momo blinks at her. “What? Don’t you like her?” She innocently blurts out and Chaeyoung is beet red.

“Unnie! Keep it down!”

Dahyun is confused as well. “But Chaengie, everyone knows already.”

Chaeyoung is mortified. “What do you mean?? Just keep it down please!” She hisses and they both make faces at her.

Momo hasn’t eaten yet and she feels her stamina quickly depleting. “Alright then ChaengChaeng, whatever you say.” She sinks down into the softness of the couch until Mina pokes her head out and announces she’s done cooking. Momo gets up before anyone can say jokbal.

Chaeyoung is aghast. _“Why are people so goddam nosy.”_ She thinks sullenly to herself, reluctantly dragging herself up to grab something before Momo eats it all.

Tzuyu hands her a plate of pancakes _(or something- Mina's supposedly the best cook in the group but sometimes, she gets lazy on breakfast duty and no one else is actually that good at cooking so they just eat whatever’s in front of them)_ and settles down next to her. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Chaeyoung grunts back, stuffing a hot piece of breakfast in her mouth. She chews grumpily, and Tzuyu eats silently next to her. Chaeyoung misses the way the other girl casts her glances from time to time as she continues to eat with a fiery vigor that Tzuyu doesn’t understand.

Jihyo cruises in the kitchen shortly after. “Hey you two.” She greets as she walks to the faucet. “Tzuyu, you have a photoshoot today and Chaeng, you have to meet with our creative coordinator. You’ll both be going with Sadness unnie later- the coordinator will be at the photoshoot."

Tzuyu nods silently as Jihyo caps her filled water bottle and Chaeyoung just grunts (again). Tzuyu can sense that something is bothering the shorter girl so she suppresses her usual flirtatious acts and silently takes the empty plate from Chaeyoung to the sink.

Momo notices and is absolutely delighted (she’s an absolute sucker for chivalry), smacking Dahyun repeatedly through barely-suppressed squeals. Nayeon has been suspecting something since the day she caught the Tzuyu on top of Chaeyoung in the shorter’s bed, and despite her demeanor, she has a sharp memory- especially for her babies Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. It's only a matter of time before she says something. Mina and Sana float around, going about their normal business because when has Mina or Sana ever known anything, and Dahyun shoves Momo away from her and goes to find an ice pack. Momo may come off as spacy, but she’s strong and she has a hard time suppressing her excitement sometimes, so she goes to trail behind Mina and hyperventilates quietly because Dahyun is running away from her.

“Ready to go?” Their manager comes up after a few minutes, and Chaeyoung wordlessly throws on a light sweater- the early spring air is still chilled- and Tzuyu followed in shorts and a long coat. Chaeyoung gets in these moods sometimes, where she’s contemplative and broody, and it’s hard to communicate when she’s stuck in her head. Tzuyu knows this and chooses not to say anything, but she tugs the shoulders of Chaeyoung’s sweater up to cover her exposed shoulder and has a hand on the small of her back as they walk down the twisting stairs of their dorm’s apartment complex. 

Chaeyoung has this problem- well, not a problem per say. More of a characteristic to overthink and get lost in her thoughts, henceforth missing everything that’s in front of her face, including Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu is nothing but quietly attentive to Chaeyoung the entire car ride, yet Chaeyoung is busy brooding about how perfect and confusing said girl is.

It’s a struggle, really. And Chaeyoung is all sorts of yikes. Almost as bad as Mina. Or Momo. Or Sana. _Yikes._

The photoshoot does nothing to help Chaeyoung’s self-esteem. Tzuyu looks amazing; she’s tall, lean, pretty, and more than everything anyone could ever want in a girl (including Chaeyoung) and judging by the amazed looks on everyone else's faces, she isn’t the only one who thinks so.

The creative coordinator approaches her midway through the photoshoot and Chaeyoung is more than happy to have a distraction from the perfection that is Chou Tzuyu. They talk for a while and discuss a lot of new ideas, ideas that Chaeyoung is actually excited about and she’s happy and forgetful for a few moments until the coordinator unnie leaves and the photoshoot ends.

Tzuyu comes up to her after the shoot. “Did I do well?” She asks cheekily, flouncing around in her short shorts and crop top, tied hair swooshing all over the place in a very commercial-like way. Chaeyoung is entranced for a moment, before she regains her bearings and clears her throat awkwardly.

“You look great. Now hurry up and change, we need to get going.” She hustles the girl to the changing room and makes sure the door is securely locked before dropping on a nearby chair, exhausted.

They go home because they’re both done with their schedules and Tzuyu is really hungry, so their manager drops them off at their dorms and leaves- probably to pick up Mina, who has a recording for their upcoming Japanese debut. Tzuyu wastes no time heading to the kitchen in a desperate attempt to find something to eat, while Chaeyoung just sits at the counter and watches her long figure flit from one side of the room to the other.

“Want me to cook you something?” Chaeyoung finally asks after the girl’s 6th lap around the kitchen. “I think we have some leftover rice- I’ll make kimchi fried rice.”

Tzuyu stops in her tracks and immediately goes to sit down. She smiles up at Chaeyoung innocently, expectantly, and Chaeyoung can’t help the chuckle that escapes her lips. “Alright alright, I got it. Let me grab an apron.”

After ten minutes, there's hot fried rice and scrambled eggs on a plate in front of TWICE'S youngest member who eats all too quickly but still makes sure to save a bowl for the chef and the other members. Chaeyoung sits across from her and picks up her chopsticks, tucking in albeit with less enthusiasm as her companion.

Somehow Tzuyu finishes faster than her so she takes this time to sit and stare at Chaeyoung as the smallest is still only midway through her meal. They're quiet for a few moments (Chaeyoung desperately wishes the staring would stop but it doesn't) until Chaeyoung finally looks up to glance at Tzuyu. 

"Is there something on my face?"

Tzuyu shakes her head without hesitation. "No."

"… are you sure?"

"Yes."

Chaeyoung arches a skeptical brow but goes back to her food. Tzuyu continues her stare-at-Chaeyoung marathon. She's about to say something else- but unfortunately, someone comes home before she can.

"I'm back." Mina's quiet voice calls from their entryway. Chaeyoung looks up at the voice and shoves one more bite in her mouth before getting up and heading to the stove where the rest of the rice is.

"Mina unnie! We made lunch, are you hungry?"

Mina comes into view, dropping her bag in the living room as she approaches. "Oh, smells good. Thanks guys." She smiles appreciatively as she sits next to Chaeyoung who places a spoon next to her.

Tzuyu’s expression hardens just a fraction, and it’s not enough for Chaeyoung to notice (she’s too busy making sure Mina has enough to eat) but Mina notices, and it’s enough to freeze her in her tracks.

 _“What?”_ The older girl stares back at the youngest and Tzuyu just looks even more displeased. The tall maknae looks at Chaeyoung’s back, to Mina, to the fried rice, back to Chaeyoung, and again to Mina.

Mina somehow puts two and two together.  _“Oh. OH. Sorry, Tzu.”_ She’s apologetic, but the damage has been done and the moment has been lost.

Tzuyu sighs and finishes her fried rice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tzuyu’s next chance to get Chaeyoung alone comes after a couple of days; everyone is either practicing or at some event. Whatever it may be, they’re somewhere not here and Chaeyoung is sitting on the couch, curled up with her sketchbook and headphones in.

Tzuyu unconsciously smiles as she observes her smaller friend from afar. " _She’s so cute.”_

She sits at the kitchen table by herself to take a moment to think about how she should approach the younger, especially since she seems a bit closed off at the moment. A frown makes its way across her face as she contemplates her current situation, and she stares blankly at the wall, still as a statue.

She goes on passing time like this, running each possible scenario through her head carefully before deciding on a plan of action, but then her mulling is interrupted by a round pair of eyes blinking right in her face. Startled, she pulls back only to see Chaeyoung smiling at her with mirth in her eyes.

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at that wall pretty hard for a while now.”

Tzuyu can’t help the slight heat that rises in her cheeks as she looks down at the wooden surface. Chaeyoung slides into the seat across from her and places her sketchbook on the table, and Tzuyu reaches out to brush some stray strands behind the shorter girl’s ear. It’s reflex for the taller girl at this point, although it seems that Chaeyoung still isn’t used to such judging from the way she looks up at Tzuyu with surprise in her gaze.

“It was getting in your eyes.” Tzuyu explains in that blunt way of hers (she’s still not 100% with her Korean and the way she so straightforwardly expresses herself always has Chaeyoung on her toes).

Chaeyoung clears her throat awkwardly but doesn’t say more on the subject. She slides her sketchbook on the table in front of Tzuyu. “I drew something earlier.”

Tzuyu smiles as she leans over. “Let me see.” She loves Chaeyoung’s art; the other girl always has fresh ideas and her creativity is something Tzuyu frankly lacks. She’s also usually the first one Chaeyoung shows her sketches too, and that thought always has Tzuyu feeling a little warmer on the inside.

Chaeyoung opens the book and Tzuyu cranes her neck to get a better look at it. It’s a sketch of a field of flowers- surprisingly normal, for someone like Chaeyoung. The flowers are beautiful though, detailed in every stroke of her pen and shaded just right.

Tzuyu admires the work. “This is so pretty, Chaeng.” She looks up with a smile and Chaeyoung playfully swats at her, embarrassed by the praise.

“It’s not much. I just drew it a few moments ago while you were busy staring holes into the wall.”

Tzuyu ignores the teasing remark and keeps her eyes trained on Chaeyoung. “Well, it’s still amazing. Everything you do is amazing.”

Chaeyoung looks adorably awkward and sheepish. “Th-Thanks, I guess.” She murmurs back distantly.

Tzuyu scoots closer. “I mean it. You should give yourself more credit, you’re really talented.”

Chaeyoung blinks at her. “What’s bringing all this about? I actually came over to ask you how you were doing, you seemed really distracted.”

Tzuyu takes a breath. 

_"Okay, here goes."_

“I actually need to tell you something.”

They lock gazes and Chaeyoung knows- she just _knows_ what Tzuyu wants to talk about and her cheeks are heating up now as her gaze lands on the taller girl’s lips. Tzuyu is completely focused on her which isn’t uncommon, but it’s just the two of them now and she’s not sure what’s going to happen.

“Chaeyoung, I really-“

“HELLO EVERYONE!"

They leap away from each other, scared shitless by the extremely loud intrusion. Nayeon and Sana march inside with their arms full of shopping bags and a bunch of other weird-looking things.

Sana smiles broadly as she lays eyes on the terrified maknae pair, having absolutely no idea what could have transpired. “Guys! Guess what??”

Nayeon skips up behind her. “We went shopping today and we found the cutest set of pajama shorts for Sana’s nieces!”

They look at the unnies, confused. “Huh?”

Sana nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! We found so many pairs but we need a model to make sure they look nice.” She explains oh-so-helpfully, and both girls’ eyes swivel to looks at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung doesn’t understand. “Why are you looking at me?”

“Because you’re extremely short and about the same size as Sana’s nieces.” Nayeon lays out bluntly, and Chaeyoung looks a bit frightened. 

“What?? How old are your nieces?”

“10 and 13.” Sana says just as straightforwardly, and Chaeyoung feels the direct stab to her pride.

Nayeon is getting impatient though. “Well, what are we waiting for? Chaeyoung, come to our room and try these on, we have a lot to go through!” She holds up the large, full shopping bags. Chaeyoung looks back and forth between Tzuyu and the unnies but she knows this is a lost cause. She exhales.

“Sorry Tzu, can we talk later?” She asks after seeing the copious amount of goods Nayeon and Sana have bought. Tzuyu can only nod stiffly and watch Chaeyoung reluctantly walk away to play mannequin for the two delighted older girls.

Tzuyu drops her head onto the table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two weeks have passed since their little sketchbook-counter-staring-mannequin-I’mgonnakillNayeon&Sana!- encounter, and they haven’t had a moment to themselves since. Tzuyu grows increasingly agitated as time goes by. 

She can’t help it- what is she supposed to do when Chaeyoung’s always coddled and cuddled and admired by literally _everyone_ around them at every single moment of the day? Chaeyoung’s been spending noticeably less time with her as well, always getting dragged off by Momo for some ridiculous shopping conquest, or by Jeongyeon for some other ridiculous lego conquest, or by Nayeon because they both like to use film cameras. If it isn’t that, Chaeyoung has schedules and photoshoots and individual recordings and she just isn’t paying Tzuyu the attention she should be. They’ve kissed already too, for god’s sake, and it’s actually kind of obvious that Chaeyoung is skirting around her because of it.

So, Tzuyu decides to take things into her own hands.

Her opportunity comes when Nayeon decides she wants to go shopping. It’s great because it’s Nayeon (who walks around and butts into everyone’s business) so what Nayeon wants, she gets, and Nayeon has apparently decided that she wants Jihyo to accompany her. Jihyo also tends to get what she wants, and Jihyo decides she wants Jeongyeon and Mina to come with. Mina is unwilling, but then Nayeon hears of Jihyo’s plan and thinks it’s a great idea to get her son Mina out of bed. She supports Jihyo 100%- so she employs Sana and Momo to drag Mina out of bed, and Jihyo goes to the maknae room to get the three musketeers. It’s about to turn into an entire group outing, but Tzuyu decides she wants to stay back and she wants Chaeyoung to stay with her.

It’s quite the sight, really- Dahyun is dragged screaming out of her bed, Mina out of hers, Momo is screaming something in Mina's ear, Sana is screaming at Momo, Jeongyeon is getting beat up by Sana as she screams at Momo, and Nayeon is currently trying to drag Chaeyoung and Tzuyu with them.

“Are you guys sure you don’t want to come?”

Chaeyoung is torn because she has a rough idea of what’s going to happen when all the unnies leave and it’s just her and Tzuyu alone. She hasn’t finished her intense deliberation of Chou Tzuyu as a prospective love interest yet so it’s not a surprise that she’s a little intimidated by the prospect.

Tzuyu, however, is impatient for them to leave. “We’re sure, goodbye unnie.” She says bluntly, her tall figure hustling everyone out the door. Dahyun is first to get shoved out (it’s a little chaotic like everything else TWICE does because there are seven girls in the doorway frantically trying to put on shoes and jackets at the same time) Mina is next, followed closely by Momo and Jihyo, and they all kind of spill over into the hall of the dorm building.

Jeongyeon is the last one out. “Alright then, rest well you two!” She calls, and Tzuyu just waves her off like the rest of them. Chaeyoung watches the entire spectacle, kind of shocked. _Who knew Tzuyu was so good at hustling the unnies like that._

She closes the door behind them and Chaeyoung swallows thickly. Tzuyu though, is nothing but pleased. 

"Great. They're finally gone."

Chaeyoung looks at her weirdly. "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course. I've been trying to get you alone for days.”

Chaeyoung feels the tips of her ears start to burn and she recoils slightly in surprise at the statement.

“Well, here we are.” She says quietly, looking up in the timid way she does that has all the girls and fans cooing over her looks.

Tzuyu smiles. “Here we are.”

Chaeyoung is quiet for a moment to think. “Did- did you want to talk?”

Tzuyu suddenly comes forward and Chaeyoung lets out a little squeak of surprise. She backs away instinctively, holding out her hands to put up a barrier. “Wh-what are you doing??”

Tzuyu frowns. “Chaeyoung, what’s going on?”

“Huh?”

“You keep backing away when I come close to you.”

Chaeyoung is clearly flustered. “I- you just surprised me, that’s all.”

It’s obviously not the response Tzuyu is looking for. “Why are you surprised? We’re dating, after all; you should be used to it.”

“… what.”

Tzuyu tilts her head. “We’re dating?”

“… wait.”

“What?”

Chaeyoung scratches the nape of her neck awkwardly. “We- we haven’t even talked about last time when you… you know.” She trails off shyly, not quite knowing where to look.

Tzuyu looks hurt. “You don’t like it?”

Her remark startles Chaeyoung. “No! No, I do, I just… we didn’t even talk about any of this, I didn’t even know you liked me like that.”

Tzuyu looks miffed. “Of course I like you. I’ve been after you since we debuted.”

_Waaaow Chaeng._

Chaeyoung is stunned silent. Tzuyu rolls her eyes.

“Just date me, okay?”

Their second kiss is more of a surprise than the first one, honestly, and Chaeyoung doesn’t really have time to react before she’s trapped between the wall and Tzuyu’s body. It’s a little fast- they haven’t actually spoken about any of this and Chaeyoung’s the type who likes to have conversations to make sure they’re on the same page. Tzuyu’s given her none of that, but it doesn’t seem to matter anymore because their chemistry is undeniable, there’s so much beautifully innocent attraction, and it’s obvious now that they’ve both been holding out for far too long.

It’s fast, sure- but it’s perfect nonetheless. It’s perfect, it’s gentle, it’s sweet and considerate, and it just feels so _right_ , that Chaeyoung doesn’t even need to think before roping her arms around Tzuyu’s neck to bring her closer. They kiss and Chaeyoung lets Tzuyu control the pace, lets her hands wander where they will, and it’s just a little magical because she feels all the words they’ve both left unspoken, feels all the tender emotions from the warmth of the taller girl’s body gently close to hers.

And everything is good, everything is great, everything is fine and Chaeyoung is over the moon-

Until the door flings open and Sana marches in.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Hey guys, I forgot to bring my- AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Both girls are scared shitless (again) by the intrusion that no one saw coming, and they instinctively leap apart from each other. Sana is standing in the doorway with an amazed look on her face.

“I _knew_ it. I KNEW IT! SON CHAEYOUNG YOU LITTLE CHAENGCHAENG YOU.” Sana looks absolutely thrilled; Tzuyu sees the older girl’s arms start to twitch, a surefire sign of the beginning of frantic flapping.

Chaeyoung looks absolutely terrified. “Unnie, I never said-“

“NO WONDER YOU’VE REJECTED ALL THOSE CUTE IDOLS WHO ASKED YOU OUT. I HAD MY SUSPICIONS AT FIRST YOU KNOW, SINCE THERE WERE SO MANY ATTRACTIVE PEOPLE AROUND YOU, BUT THIS, THIS- YOU’VE BEEN HOLDING OUT FOR TZUYU THIS WHOLE TIME, HAVEN’T YOU??”

Tzuyu blinks and she turns back to Chaeyoung, affronted. “What cute idols??”

Sana lets out a small squawk before Tzuyu’s predictions of frantic flapping come true. “OH CHAENGIE, YOU DIDN’T TELL HER?”

Chaeyoung looks back and forth between a mildly offended Tzuyu and an extremely excited Sana. “It’s not what you think-"

“OH CHEWY, CHAEYOUNG HERE IS QUITE POPULAR YOU KNOW. ALL THE OTHER IDOLS ARE TRIPPING OVER EACH OTHER TO ASK HER ON A DATE!”

Chaeyoung swallows thickly. _How did this even happen???_

“HOW MANY HAS IT BEEN THIS MONTH, CHAEYOUNG? SIX? SEVEN?”

“Seven?!?” Tzuyu looks like she’s about to have an aneurysm.

Chaeyoung looks like she wants to bury Sana. “UNNIE, DON’T YOU HAVE TO GO SHOPPING? THEY’RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!” She charges towards the older girl, grabbing the forgotten purse that Sana had come back for and shoving it in her arms as she tries to hustle her back out the way she came.

Sana is hyperventilating and she’s shaking Chaeyoung excitedly as Chaeyoung is towing her out the door. Tzuyu is still disgruntled by the newfound knowledge of her competition. The other members are waiting around the hallways for Sana, and they’re extremely confused when they see her flapping like a flightless chicken and their little Chaeyoung practically shoving her out the door.

“Have fun unnies!” Chaeyoung hollers before she slams the door in their faces, and Sana can’t help her excitement- she screams a little and all but charges down the stairs back outside. The others have no choice but to follow her, yelling their confusion as they do, and it’s quiet again in the TWICE dorm.

Chaeyoung is heaving for breath as she finally manages to get all the unnies out of the building. She crosses the dorm to look out the window, where she sees a running Sana and the rest of the members running after her in some sort of frantic stampede.

She turns slowly back to face Tzuyu, who has her arms crossed over her chest. “What?” She asks the taller girl.

Tzuyu’s frown only deepens. “Have you been cheating on me?!?”

Chaeyoung blinks, extremely affronted at the sudden accusation. “What?!? No! I didn’t even think-“

“Who asked you out?!?”

“No one!”

“Lies.” Tzuyu proclaims, looking hurt.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “You know what- ugh, never mind. Just- just- we’re dating now, okay? Forget what Sana unnie said, we all know she’s kind of crazy.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes as well. “Like the rest of us aren’t.”

Chaeyoung sighs in defeat, holding up her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Can we just forget this happened?”

“Hah. Fat chance. Just so we’re clear, you’re taken. By me. Okay?”

“… okay.”

Tzuyu looks stern but there’s something sparkling in her eyes and Chaeyoung knows she’s in a lot deeper than she’d thought. They don’t say much more, but they don’t have to because they’re communicating again in that weird way they do without words.

Well. Hopefully Sana keeps her fat mouth shut. If she were to say something today, it’d be nonstop for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and a field day for the rest of TWICE.

 

 


End file.
